Heart Beats
by StoryReader888
Summary: A Drabble contest following a movie-script-like plot. Choutarou OotorixOC
1. Scene 1

**Title****: **Heart Beats So Fast, I Just Can't Keep Up

**Anime****:** Prince of Tennis

**Character****:** Choutarou Ootori, Hyotei Gakuen

**Contest****:** "Lights, Camera, Action!" (grimmjownii - Quizilla)

**Warning(s)****:**

An Original Character

**Author's Notes****:**

This was originally a drabble series. But I've re-written them and tried to make them longer. Most of them will be relatively short, though. This was also based off of a movie script. In other words, the contest was about using the prompts to create a movie-like script.

* * *

**SCENE 1**

**Wish Upon A Star**

Jay stared up at the dark ceiling of her bedroom. It was late, but she couldn't get to sleep. Instead, she layed flat on her back, hands folded behind her head. Her purple orbs moved to the window; the only source of light in the dark room.

With a sigh, she pushed herself off the bed, walking over to the window and pushing it open. The cool breeze hit her face instantly, rustling her black hair and making her close her eyes in content. The street down below was completely silent, other than the rustling of leaves as they danced together in the wind. You'd think she'd be able to sleep on such a peaceful night, but that just wasn't the case.

Her eyes moved to the dark, cloudless sky where the stars shown even brighter than that of a full moon. One stood out among the rest, however. Off to the side sat a rather large diamond-like star, shining brighter than the sun itself. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed almost magical.

Biting her lip, she folded her hands together infront of her and closed her eyes, _If you _**are**_ magical, then please... grant me this wish. I wish... I wish I stood a chance with Choutarou. I wish... I was good enough for him._

Her eyes opened slowly and narrowed at her folded hands, a bitter smile on her face. "How childish. As if someone like _him_ would have any interest in a mess like _me_,"

She shook her head, blaming her foolishness on a lack of sleep as she crawled into bed. The strings pulling at her heart managed to lull her to sleep, where she dreamed of stars and wishes. Her dream was vivid, and it seemed too real to be a dream. She was in a field, no houses in sight, like country land. The sky was a velvety black and the stars overhead shone through the tall trees with ease, like a guiding light. The ground beneath her feet was covered in several inches of pure white snow, and the only sound heard was that of owls hooting happily amongst the trees. But they were nowhere in sight.

Just where was she? And what was she doing there?


	2. Scene 2

**Warning(s)****:**

Explicit Language

* * *

**SCENE 2**

**Denial**

Jay sat at a local cafe with An and Kamio. The pair was chatting away without a care in the world, but none of the words they spoke reached her. Her mind was still focused on the events that took place the previous night. She felt foolish, making a wish like that. Hell, she felt foolish that she made a wish period! It wasn't like her... so why did she do it? Even she couldn't fully grasp the reason. And that dream... did she have that dream because of the wish she made? Was it just her mind playing with her? Jesus Christ, she was losing it.

"What have you done to me, Choutarou Ootori?" she muttered to herself, eyes trained on the untouched drink that sat infront of her, little drips of condensation forming on the glass.

"Jay-chan?" An called gently, confused by her friends silence. Normally Jay always had something to say and nothing could shut her up, but today was different, and the younger female was worried. "Jay?"

The words just didn't reach her. How could they, when so much was running through her mind like a pack of wild dogs on the hunt?

"Jay!" Kamio yelled, standing up and getting into her face to get her attention.

"Heh?" Jay blinked, purple orbs looking between the pair. "What? What'd I do?"

An facepalmed and Kamio sighed, retaking his seat to her left at the round table.

"What's up with you today? You're acting weird. Well, weirder than normal, anyway."

"Kamio-kun's right. You've barely said a word," An sent her a concerned look. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Aa. I'm fine. I just... have a lot on my mind today," she muttered in reply, rubbing the back of her head and staring down at the table.

"You're not telling us something," An muttered, eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare.

"It's nothing... really!" she sweatdropped, holding her hands up in defense.

"Start talking," Kamio demanded, eyes set in a determined glare. Neither of them planned to let this go, that was for sure.

She sighed, rubbing the back of her head once more and muttering incoherent words under her breath. She avoided their gaze, finding something on the ground to be much more interesting than their scrutinizing stares.

"Wait..." An grinned, leaning closer to the uncomfortable female. "Didn't you mention something about that Ootori boy?"

"What? The one from Hyotei?" Kamio questioned, glancing at An in confusion.

"N-No. I didn't say shit," Jay responded quickly, a small blush crossing her face. It angered her that _he_ could turn her into _this_. No other male had ever been able to make her feel the way he does... and he's not even around!

"Oh... oh!" An grinned wider. "You like him!"

Jay jumped forward, both hands covering the snickering girl's mouth. "I don't like him! I don't like anybody!"

Pushing her hands away, An let out a cheerful laugh. "You're in denial!

"I am not!"

"He must be somethin'," Kamio mused, hand on his chin in thought. "For him to of caught _your_ attention,"

Jay scoffed, turning around and walking away. Her fists clenched and she let out a growl of frustration. She wasn't angry at An or Kamio, but at herself. How could one little boy, whom she didn't even hang out with, do this to her? And a middle schooler, no less!

He was still just a kid...


	3. Scene 3

**SCENE 3**

**Once in a Lifetime**

A very obknoxious ringing brought Jay out of dreamland and onto the border between awake and asleep. Her hand shot out from under the covers, fumbling around on the bedside table for the annoying item that had disturbed her peaceful sleep. Grabbing her cell phone in her hand, she flipped it open before pressing it to her ear.

"What?" she grumbled, eyes still closed as she attempted to fall back asleep. Screw the person on the phone, she was tired.

"_Is that how you _always_ answer the phone?_" the voice was familiar, but her brain was still in dreamland and incapable of registering it.

"Only dipshits that wake me up,"

"_Arn~ Ore-sama is not pleased,_" he paused. "_However, Ore-sama has called with a special invitation. Despite your rude nature, the offer still stands,_" another pause, "_Ore-sama and the Hyotei Gakuen Regulars are heading up to the Atobe Family Cabin for winter break, and he has decided to invite you to come along,_"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," she muttered. She hadn't even really heard what he said. She just wanted him off the phone so she could go back to sleep. She'd end up regretting it later.

He chuckled. "_Call Ore-sama back once you've had time to think it over,_"

The line went dead.

"Uh-huh." she muttered again, removing the phone from her ear before plunging into darkness once more.

_**You Pull On Me Like A Drug**_

"I think you should go," An encouraged as she walked at Jay's side.

Kamio scoffed from the other side of her. "It's a terrible idea! There's no telling what that damn Atobe is planing!"

Jay sighed deeply, following the pair as they headed towards An's house. After finally waking up, what Atobe had said over the phone registered in her mind. Of course, she immediately went looking for the pair, in hopes that they could give her some advice on whether or not she should or shouldn't agree. So far, they haven't been much help.

Was it pathetic for a highschooler to go to two middle schoolers for advice?

"This is her chance to spend time with her boy toy!" An scowled at the only male in the group as she pushed the door to her house open, stepping inside. Jay and Kamio followed suit, following the younger girl to the living room.

"_Please_. I gurantee you, Atobe is expecting something in return. That man doesn't do things like that for free!" Kamio scowled, sitting down on the couch. Jay sat to his right, on the end, while An took the other side. All three of them failed to notice Kippei Tachibana sitting in the recliner.

"The whole team is going. How can he try something?"

"It's not difficult!"

"Ugh! Shut up!" Jay groaned, throwing her head back.

"We'll get you some soda, Jay-chan, to calm your nerves," An sent her a smile before grabbing Kamio's wrist and practically dragging him into the kitchen. Jay let out another groan, her purple eyes narrowed in a glare at the coffee table that sat infront of her. A few seconds later, she felt the couch beside her sink in, indicating that someone had taken the seat.

"What's wrong?" Kippei questioned, glancing at her.

"Tachibana... can I get your opinion on something?" she turned to face the younger male. He was just a year above the other two, but he was knowledgeable, and very good when it came to giving out advice.

"Of course," he nodded, turning his full attention to her, concern clear in his dark eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Jay explained the situation to him. He sat, listening intently and nodding to show that he was still paying attention. She let out a deep sigh after she finished, looking at him with an almost desperate look; he was her last hope at getting a _real_ opinion, one that could _actually _help her. No offense to Kamio or An, but they weren't very helpful.

"Do you want to go?"

"Well... yeah, kind of,"

"Because of that boy,"

"... No,"

He chuckled. "I think you should go. I don't think you'd end up regretting going. However, I do think you'd end up regretting _not_ going,"

"Aa. Thank you, Tachibana," she smiled, pulling the boy into a deep hug. He chuckled in response, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"I'm glad I could help,"

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to spend time with Choutarou without raising any questions. And she knew Kippei was right. She'd regret it if she didn't go, even though she still had her doubts.


	4. Scene 4

**SCENE 4**

**Winter**

Jay let out a sigh as she packed the last of her clothes into her book bag, zipping it up and throwing it on her bed with the other one. She had decided to trust Kippei's advice; she was going. She needed to find out just what she felt for Choutarou, if it was some stupid crush, if cupid was playing with her heart, or if it was the real deal. Picking up her cell phone off the bed, she dialed the king's number, feeling slightly anxious at what she was about to do. Was it a mistake?

"_Arn~ Have you made your decision?_"

She bit her lip, begining to doubt whether or not this was a good idea. "I have. I accept your invitation, Atobe."

"_Excellent! Ore-sama will be arriving next week to pick you up, eight a.m. sharp. Ore-sama __**will**__ leave you if you're still asleep,_"

"Yeah, Yeah," she muttered, hanging up the phone and falling back onto her bed. "I wonder... how will this turn out?" Shaking her head to rid herself of such frustrating thoughts, she grabbed her phone and keys and left the house. As soon as she stepped outside, the cold winter air hit her bare arms, creating little goosebumps on the exposed skin. The cold air calmed her nerves and made her feel relaxed, as if everything would be okay.

"If it's this cold here... how cold will it be at the cabin?" she mused, rubbing her left arm; a nervous habit she had developed over the years. It made her excited, to find out that it would probably be extremely cold there, just as she liked it. That was enough to make her happy that she had accepted, of course she still felt a bit iffy about the whole thing.

She shook her head again. "No. I have to do this. I have to find out what this is, or it'll drive me crazy!"

Even if things went astray at the cabin, all she had to do was leave into the freezing cold woods. No matter what happens, that will be enough to calm her down. It being winter couldn't have worked out better. No matter what happens, she'd have her comfort.


	5. Scene 5

**Author's Notes****:**

I forgot to mention this earlier, but the title of this fic is named after a lyric in a song. And when you see sentences in italics (and they're not on the phone or texting, ect.), that means it's a line from the song. It seemed fitting.

* * *

**SCENE 5**

**Cabin**

It was finally here, the day that Jay and the Hyotei Regulars went up to Atobe's cabin. Despite the fact that everyone was piled into the limo, there was still plenty of room left; you could fit atleast 10 or so more people in there. She sat as far away from the group as possible, keeping her purple eyes on the passing scenery out the window.

The Atobe Family Cabin was in the middle of a very large forest and near a lake, which made it seem even colder than it actually was. The ground was covered with snow, even though it had stopped snowing a couple hours previously. The lush green trees were covered with the white substance, giving them a beautifully elegant look. It was extremely bright outside, even though the sun was covered with light grey fluffy clouds. It was quiet, the only sound being the chirping of birds, which added a nice effect to the beautiful scenery. Suddenly, all of her worries about it being a bad idea flew out the window. She was happy she had agreed.

"Take whichever room you'd like," Atobe announced once they stepped inside the cabin. He walked to the back of the cabin, taking the largest room for himself. His butler followed suit, carrying all of Atobe's bags with Kabaji right behind.

Jay rolled her eyes at the king, picking the first room she came across and throwing her bags on the bed. She got lucky, picking a room with such a view. Almost the whole wall had been turned into a window, giving off a wonderous and breath taking view of the snowy forest. It was almost like a dream.

"Jay-senpai?"

She turned around in surprise to see Choutarou standing in the doorway, a small blush on his cheeks. "S-Sorry. I knocked, but you didn't answer,"

"Aa. I guess I got caught up in the view," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Did she _have_ to act like an idiot infront of this boy?

He smiled, walking further into the room until he stood beside her. "It is beautiful, isn't it? I'm so happy Atobe-san agreed to let us all come,"

"It's surprising," she muttered, catching his attention. "Kinda makes you wonder what he's got planned for us all,"

He chuckled. "Atobe-san usually has something on his mind. But it's always hard to tell what it is,"

She glanced at him, noticing how close he stood.

"Anyway, Oshitari-senpai was wondering if you'd like to join him and the others on a walk. They're leaving in a couple hours, after they've had time to settle in,"

She shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. I just wanna relax for a bit,"

He nodded in understanding. "I'll let you go, then."

She watched as he left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Her hand flew to her chest as her heart beat at a speed faster than normal. How the hell did he do that to her, when he only uttered a few words? She let out a sigh, falling face first onto her bed. "_This is new to me, but maybe this is love_," she muttered to herself, letting her eyes close.


	6. Scene 6

**SCENE 6**

**Snow**

The cabin was quiet. Atobe and the others had left a few hours ago to go on their little hiking trip, led by the Atobe Family's oldest and loyalest butler - who apparantly knew a lot about the surrounding forest. Night had fallen by now, creating a blanket of black over the land. The snow on the trees and ground seemed to glow in the blackness of the night. Even so, it was still just as breathtaking. The sound of birds had been replaced by the sound of hooting owls, awake for the night to do some hunting. Now that I thought about it, it was oddly similar to the dream I had. But that was probably just a coincidence.

"Damn. I wish I could live up here," she murmured, leaving her room and heading outside to sit on the porch. Before her butt made contact with the wood, she felt something cold land on her cheek. She blinked in surprise, looking up at the pitch black sky to see it filled with little drops of white that slowly floated down to the earth; it was beginning to snow. This brought a smile to her face as she closed her eyes. Living most of her life in the United States, she didn't see much snow. Maybe that's why it seemed even more magical to her, because it was a rare treat that she didn't get to indulge with very often. Like a rare gem.

"Jay-senpai?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Choutarou walking out of the cabin. "Can I join you?"

"Er.. sure," she watched him walk over, shivering slightly from sitting on the cold wood. "I thought you went with Yuushi and the others?"

He shook his head lightly, a small smile on his face. "I was feeling kind of tired, so I decided to stay here. Besides..." he looked away from her, his cheeks turning a rosy shade. She figured it was due to the cold. "I know you don't mind being alone but... I didn't feel right leaving you,"

She blinked in surprise before a soft smile came to her lips, a warm feeling errupting in her stomach. "I appreciate that, Chou-chan,"

He smiled brightly, leaning closer to her to regain some of his lost warmth. "It's so beautiful, and I can't believe it's snowing!" he paused. "I'm happy... that you chose to come, Jay-senpai."

"Heh?" she blinked again, purple orbs staring at the younger male. She didn't fail to notice how bright his cheeks had gone but, being oblivious as she was, she still believed it to be the cold.

"W-Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I really like spending time with you,"

She couldn't stop the bright smile that crossed her lips, nor could she fight against the warm feeling that nestled in her chest. Never had she felt this way before, but it wasn't something she didn't like, and she could definately get used to it.


	7. Scene 7

**SCENE 7**

**Chocolate**

"I'll admit... I was nervous about coming here. I wasn't so sure I wanted to come but... I'm happy I decided to, as well." she smiled at him, feeling warm despite the cold snow that fell onto her.

"Nervous?" he blinked, confused as to why she was feeling that way. In all the time he had known her, she wasn't exactly the type. "Because of Atobe?"

"Uhhh... yeah.. sure..." she muttered, looking away from him. She couldn't exactly tell him that the reason she was nervous was because of _him_. He'd probably get the wrong idea, and it sure as hell wouldn't be easy to explain.

"Ahh, I see. I'm glad that didn't stop you," he whispered, staring at the snow covered ground.

Silence fell over them.

Jay noticed his shivering - even though he tried to hide it - and grabbed his ice cold hand, pulling him up and into the cabin. She walked over to the fridge, pulling out a slab of chocolate. "How about some melted chocolate and graham crackers to warm you up, eh?"

"Sounds good!" he smiled, watching her with sparkling eyes as she dumped the chocolate into a pot, putting it on the stove to melt.

"Can you go and get the crackers out of the drawer in my bedroom, please?" she questioned, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." he nodded. "Which drawer, senpai?"

"Should be the top,"

"Alright," he nodded again, pushing away from the counter and taking off down the hall. She smiled, happy to be alone with the younger male. She wasn't sure why, but just being around him made her really happy... happier than she's been in a long time. Jeez, she was acting like a school girl with a crush. Oh wait... she _was _a school girl with a crush... damn it.


	8. Scene 8

**Author's Notes****:**

I had to do it. I just had to. Who would of guessed that Choutarou was secretly a perv? Shishido must of wore off on him xD

* * *

**SCENE 8**

**Underwear**

Choutarou walked over to Jay's dresser, pulling open the top drawer. He stuck his hand in, digging around for the box of crackers. What his hand found was not crackers but, instead, something soft. He blinked, removing his hand from the drawer. His face flushed almost instantly upon seeing what was in his hand.

"Oi, Choutarou!" Jay called, walking into the room. "The chocolate's metled. Did you find the - "

Choutarou froze, face the same color as a cherry. "T-This isn't... I mean... It's not what it looks like!"

Jay blinked, glancing at the flushed male to the pair of her black underwear held in his hand. She raised an eyebrow in question, making the boy squirm uncomfortably.

"I... I didn't mean to! I was looking for the crackers and I - !" His expression turned confused as she burst out laughing, holding her stomach. "I-It's not funny, senpai!"

Her laughter died down but her grin still remained as she walked over to the boy. He dropped the article back in the drawer and stared at the ground, too embarrased to face his senpai. She reached into the drawer towards the corner and pulled out a small box of the crackers, holding the box out to him. "Relax, Chou-chan,"

"Y.. You're not mad.. or anything..?" he questioned, afraid of what her answer would be.

"No. If it was one of the others, like Gakuto or Shishido... I probably would of kicked their ass. But I know better when it comes to you,"

Choutarou felt relief wash over him as he grabbed the crackers from her hand. "Thank you, Jay-senpai!"

She chuckled, motioning for him to follow. She poured the melted chocolate into a bowl and sat on the couch with it in her hand. Choutarou sat next to her, opening the box.

And that's how they spent the next hour, sitting infront of the fireplace with chocolate and graham crackers, talking about anything that happened to pop into their heads.


	9. Scene 9

**Author's Notes****:**

Hagrid from Harry Potter was the model for the man. Mainly just his size, though. Well, that and his beard.

* * *

**SCENE 9**

**Ax**

The group returned about two hours later. Gakuto and Shishido weren't satisfied, however, and wanted to go back out. The others, who were too tired, denied their request so the pair decided to bug the hell out of Jay and Choutarou until they finally caved and agreed.

"It's so peaceful~" Gakuto chimed as he walked at Shishido's side, hands locked behind his head.

Shishido nodded in agreement, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. "It's nice and Quiet, with no annoying fan girls to worry about,"

Jay, who was walking a few feet behind the three, scoffed, eyes cast to the side. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if they followed you all the way up here. But fangirls aren't exactly the smartest bunch, so they probably got lost," her eyes moved to the three who had stopped walking to listen to her. "I wouldn't advise getting scared, because they can smell fear; they'd find you right quick,"

Shishido scowled. "They wouldn't go _that_ far,"

"Believe what you want," she shrugged, walking past the group. "But there have been times where fangirls have killed because they couldn't get the object of their undying affection. And these woods... it's the perfect setting for a muder, ne?"

"M-Murder?" Gakuto gulped, grabbing onto the back of Shishido's blue jacket.

Jay smirked over her shoulder at the redhead and nodded. "_Murder_,"

"Ack! What was that?" Gakuto squeaked, cowering behind the brunette.

"What was wha - " Shishido cut off, brown orbs glancing around the dark woods. "I heard it to,"

It sounded like a pounding, sort of like a hammer against a wall. It was louder, more menacing in the dark wood where the sound intensified and echoed. It made it seem like it was right behind them, sending chills up Gakuto's spine.

"I think... it's coming from this way," Choutarou murmured, taking a step to the side.

"Let's go find out, then." Jay shrugged, walking past the grey haired male and in the direction of the pounding.

"J-Jay-senpai!" Choutarou called in a hushed whisper, grabbing onto her arm and walking at her side. He was afraid, but he wasn't about to let her go alone.

"Don't leave us!" Gakuto cried, running after them. With a sigh of annoyance, Shishido followed suit, his feet crunching the snow beneath his feet as he went.

The farther the group walked, the louder the sound became, letting them know that they were close to their destination. Once they got to a point where the sound was right infront of them, Shishido moved to stand by Jay's side, shining the flashlight in the direction of the sound. The beam of light landed on a person.

His face scrunched up at the bright light, his beaty black eyes narrowed in a glare. He had a huge black and grey beard that matched the small patch of hair sticking out of the flannel red and black hat he wore. He was a big man, standing atleast six feet tall with a big belly. In his hand was a rather large Ax that glinted dangerously in the light.

Gakuto let out a scream, turning around in an attempt to run away. However, without a source of light, he ran face first into a rather thick tree. Jay winced as he fell to his back in the snow, a large red mark on his face and his limbs twitching.

"Well, that's gonna hurt in the morning," Jay stated, body turned halfway to look at the moronic redhead.

"M-Mukahi-senpai!" Choutarou ran to his side, kneeling down in the snow and resting both hands on his chest in order to shake the acrobatic boy. "Are you alright?"

Shishido let out a sigh of annoyance, his free hand resting on his face in a facepalm.

"Is 'e okay?" The large man called, wattling over to the group. His feet sunk deeper into the snow than theirs did, due to his size. His voice was rugged and deep, echoing as he spoke. But there was no hint of danger.

"He'll be fine... he's got a hard head," Jay glanced at him before back at the large male that towered over her.

"We should get 'em inside," the man stated, walking over and picking up the small boy with ease.

"Inside?" Choutarou asked, standing up and following him.

"To meh cabin, there." he motioned towards the large wooden cabin that stood about three feet away from where they were previously at.

"...Was that there a minute ago?" Shishido glanced at Jay.

She shrugged in response and the two followed after the giant.


	10. Scene 10

**SCENE 10**

**I'm so ****Bad Ass**

Gakuto had been put in the man's bedroom to rest until he woke up. Jay, Ryo and Choutarou were sitting at the table in the other room, waiting for the large man to return with the tea he had gone to prepare.

"Is it really okay to trust this guy?" Choutarou whispered, looking inbetween his two senpai that sat beside and infront of him at the large round table.

"He hasn't given us any reason not to," Shishido responded with a shrug, leaning back in his chair with his hands folded behind his head.

"'ere we are," The man entered the room, setting down the tray that held the small green cups of tea. He placed one infront of each of the students before taking a seat across from Jay and inbetween the two boys. "Sorry if I scared ya. Didn't 'spect no kids to be lurkin' 'round the forest this late at night,"

Jay shrugged in response. "They _are_ just little kids. It's only natural that they'd be afraid,"

Shishido glared at the insult - having the urge to step on her foot under the table - but could not deny the fact that he had been scared, even if it was just a small, unnoticeable amount.

"I'm impressed, senpai." Choutarou grinned at Jay. "You weren't afraid at all?"

She shook her head and shrugged again. "No. Things like that don't scare me,"

"Why's that?"

She smirked, leaning back in her chair. "Because _I'm so_ Bad Ass,"

Shishido scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from her. "What a load of crap,"

"Coming from the scared little boy,"

"I was not scared!" he growled, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood, his chair being pushed back.

"No shame, Shishido." she grinned, standing up and patting his hat covered head. "_Kids_ get scared easily,"

"S-Shishido-san... Jay-senpai..." Choutarou stood as well, glancing between his two senpai as they shared a glare; Jay's was mocking and playful, while Shishido's was heated and angry.

Their glare was broken, however, when the man - who they still did not know the name of - burst out laughing, holding his large belly and throwing his head back. Shishido and Jay blinked in surprise, staring at the man as if he had just grown another head.

"I think it's 'retty damn cool, how close ya two 're. Ya seem to 'ave a 'retty strong bond!" he howled, a grin on his face as he looked at the pair.

They glanced at each other before shrugging and sitting back down, earning a relieved sigh from Choutarou who followed suit.

"Ya almost like bro'er and sis'er. Arguin' one min'te and then best frie'ds the ne'xt,"

"I don't recall ever being her friend, period. Definately not a _best _friend," Shishido muttered, folding his arms and looking to the side with a scowl on his face.

"What's your name, anyway?" Jay questioned, returning to her leaning back position. "And what were you doin' in the woods?"

"The name's Harley. I was choppin' some wood for meh fireplace," he responded with a grin, motioning towards the fireplace that sat behind her.

Jay glanced over her shoulder. "Makes sense,"

A small window of silence appeared over them.

"Alright, then." Jay stood up, sticking her hands in her pockets. "We should be gettin' back. Shishido, you can carry the moron, right?"

He scowled at her, standing up and walking into the bedroom where the redhead lay.


	11. Scene 11

**SCENE 11**

**Full Moon**

The group had arrived back at the cabin without any problems.

After explaining the situation, Shishido placed the still unconscious boy in his room so Yuushi could look him over. He believed that Gakuto would be fine - just have a major headache when he woke up - but Atobe arranged for a doctor to arrive in the morning, just to be on the safe side.

Everyone had settled down after that, going into their respective rooms and going to sleep; it was almost three a.m., afterall.

Jay, however, layed in her bed, eyes cast towards the ceiling with a scowl on her face; she was unable to fall asleep. Instead, she pushed herself out of bed, walking quietly down the hall towards the sliding glass doors on the side of the cabin. She slid it open with ease, stepping out onto the freezing wood of the deck. The snow was still falling, but it had lightened up a considerable amount, letting just a couple flakes here and there fall to the earth. The moon was full, lighting up the dark area. It was large, almost like you could reach out and grab it in your hands. It was breathtaking and relaxing. A pack of wolves could be heard, howling at the moon, as if praising it's beauty.

"Senpai?"

She blinked in surprise, turning around to look at the gray haired boy that stood in the doorway of the glass doors. "Choutarou? What are you doing up?"

He shrugged, pulling his blanket tighter around him as he stepped out onto the deck. A shiver ran through him as his sock covered feet touched the cold surface. "I couldn't sleep. I was going to make some hot chocolate, and I saw you out here,"

She grinned, patting the wood next to her. "Come. Sit,"

He smiled softly, shuffling over to sit down next to her on the steps, his shoulder bumping hers.

"I couldn't sleep, either," she sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, elbow resting on her knee. "Full Moons are always so beautiful, ne, Choutarou?"

He nodded, glancing at her before looking up at the moon. "It really is, senpai. But... it's not as beautiful as you..."

"Eh?" she blinked, looking over at the younger male in surprise. Had he just said what she _thought_ he did?

He flushed, looking away from her and trying to mutter out an excuse. His gaze moved back to her when she let out a chuckle. He sent her a pout.

"You're cute, Chou-chan." she mused, her purple orbs trained on the adorable male, who turned a darker shade of red at the comment.

"T-Thank you," he murmured, brown orbs cast down to the snow. His heart was racing, and he could feel how hot his face was. He must of looked like such an idiot, stuttering out his words in a low tone of voice and trying to get his blush under control. The fact that he was freezing did little to help.

She couldn't help the genuine smile that came to her lips, or the warm feeling that errupted in her chest. She always felt warm and content when she was around Choutarou. At first, it made her angry that a middle school boy could make her feel like a love sick puppy but, after some time, she came to adore the feeling and held onto it as much as possible. She had a thought as to why he was the only one to make her feel that way, but her pride refused to let her admit it. She did want to test something, however, and now was the perfect time to do just that.

"Choutarou," she called, gaining the attention of the male. He slowly looked up, brown orbs locking with her own that sparkled with mischief. Before he could question it, she leaned in, her lips pressing against his. His eyes widened in surprise and he froze, his rapid heart beat echoing in his ears. His face had turned completely red, giving the ripest cherry a run for it's money. What should he do? If he didn't kiss back, would she take it the wrong way? Would she laugh at him? He was afraid. He had never been this close to a girl before, and the fact that it was _her _made it a hundred times worse.

She pulled back a few minutes later, a small chuckle leaving her lips as she smiled at the male. "Let's get inside, Chou-chan, before you freeze to death,"

Due to the shock of the kiss, he hadn't noticed that the blanket had slid from his shoulders, exposing him to the cold air; his body was shivering from the cold, and his thin bed clothes did little to give him heat and protection from the cold. Grabbing his blanket, he followed her into the cabin without a word, his gaze fixed on the wood floor.

"Get some sleep, Choutarou." she murmured, glancing at him before heading towards her room. Once there, she flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her lips were tingling from the contact. She wasn't sure why, and it probably sounded pretty damn cliche, but when their lips touched, she felt electricity go through her body, like she had just been shocked by something. It wasn't painful, though. In fact, it felt pretty damn good.

She closed her eyes, finally able to drift off to sleep with Choutarou and that kiss fresh in her mind.


	12. Scene 12

**Warning(s)****:**

Enough Fluff to Choke on

* * *

**SCENE 12**

**Commitment**

_Knock. Knock._

The sound echoed throughout Jay's room, bringing her out of the world known as Death Note. Her eyes shifted to the door before a soft _come in_ left her lips.

Upon hearing the words, Choutarou hesitantly entered the room, afraid of what might reach him. He was worried that she might be upset or angry over what happened last night, and figured it'd be best to tread carefully until he figured out the situation.

Choutarou found her sitting on the off-white couch, legs pulled up to her chest with a book resting on her knees. He couldn't tell which book she was reading, but it had a colorful cover.

"What's on your mind, Chou-chan?" she asked, her eyes moving back to the printed page.

"W-Well..." he shifted nervously, rubbing his forearm and glancing around the room, anywhere but at her. "Can we talk, senpai?"

"'Bout what?" she blinked up at the male.

"A-About last night..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his leg with his sock covered foot.

Jay's eyes narrowed, her grip on the book tightening. Was he upset over the kiss? It was his first, and she had taken it so unexpectedly. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she closed the book and looked over at him, her eyes softening. "Sure."

He moved to sit at the end of her bed, which was across from the couch she sat on. His brown eyes stayed trained on his hands as he played with his fingers. Jay could see the small red that had painted the younger male's cheeks, and she felt a small flutter in her chest. "H-How do you feel... about last night?"

"It was nice," she murmured, eyes cast to the ceiling. She could still recall the tingling he had left behind after they parted, as well as the warm feeling that had stayed in her stomach.

"R-Really?" he leaned forward, his brown orbs shining as his lips curled up into a smile.

Jay nodded, feeling relieved at his reaction, but still feeling guilty. Her eyes moved to the wood floor while her hand fidgeted with the black ribbon bookmark. "I uhh... I'm sorry about kissing you, Choutarou."

"Huh?" he blinked, confused at the apology. Was she regretting it?

"I know it was your first kiss. And I took it without even asking. I took advantage of you because of my own desires. Sorry,"

Choutarou quickly shook his head, springing off the bed and onto the floor infront of her. "N-No! You didn't take advantage of me at all! To be honest, I... I was really happy," he grabbed her hands in his own, his cheeks flushing. "I'm glad that you kissed me and I... I'd like to be... _more _than just friends,"

"More?" she muttered, blinking down at the younger male. After what he said finally registered in her mind, the corners of her lips pulled up into a smirk. She removed her hands from his, grabbing his face and slamming her lips against his. He visibly tensed, shocked at the sudden action but relaxed a moment later. He pushed back against her, crawling ontop of her so that he was straddling her waist, their lips molding together like hot metal.

They pulled apart, their breathing heavy and faces flushed.

Jay couldn't stop the chuckle that passed her lips as she brushed his bangs to the side. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Chou-chan."

He grinned, his arms wrapping around her neck as he nuzzled her cheek. With that small action, the two were a couple. Jay knew that she could give everything she had to Choutarou. He was, afterall, the only guy that had ever caught her interest, and probably the only one that ever would. She was entirely committed to the eighth grader, and she didn't see that changing any time soon.


	13. Scene 13

**SCENE 13**

**Gun**

Jay and Choutarou had spent the rest of the day hanging out and talking with and learning new things about each other. They didn't stop talking until about nine-thirty. By that time, the couple had talked about most everything there was, and knew most everything about the other. Their bond had grown extremely strong in those hours.

After they parted ways, Jay went straight to bed, feeling exhausted.

_**I'll never go cold 'cause I don't wanna give you up.**_

Around three-thirty in the morning, both Gakuto and Hiyoshi were jolted from their sleep after hearing a loud sound echoing outside. Immediately, the pair scattered, waking up everyone in the cabin. Atobe was the only one who couldn't be bothered, and ignored their attempts to get his attention; he was back asleep as soon as they left the room.

As for Jay, no matter how hard Gakuto and Hiyoshi tried, she refused to wake up, only mumbling incoherent words under her breath. After five minutes, they gave up and met the rest of the boys in the living room.

Jirou heaved a big yawn, covering his mouth and wiping the sleep from his tired eyes. "What's going on?"

"We heard something," Gakuto whispered harshly, glancing around the room before looking back at the group.

"Gakuto. We're in the woods. You're going to hear things," Yuushi sighed, running a hand through his dark blue hair.

"This wasn't a normal woody sound!" Hiyoshi hissed. "We heard a gun shot!"

Ignoring the 'woody sound' comment, Yuushi heaved another sigh. "Are you sure you weren't just hearing things? Or dreaming maybe?"

"We were not hearing things!" the boys chorused. "And we weren't dreaming, either!"

Before Yuushi could sigh for the third time, another gun shot rang out through the woods, causing the boys to freeze. Their breathing hitched as they stared at the glass sliding doors.

"I-I told you!" Gakuto hissed in a whisper, clinging to the long sleeved shirt that Yuushi wore.

Yuushi had no response, nor did the others. They didn't know what to think, but there was no denying the fact that they _had _heard a gun, and it was _not _a dream.


	14. Scene 14

**SCENE 14**

**Murder**

"Let's go check it out," Shishido announced, grabbing his coat and slipping his shoes on.

"A-Are you crazy!" Gakuto grabbed onto the back of Shishido's shirt to stop him from leaving the cabin.

"None of us are gonna be able to sleep until we know what it was. So, we go and find the source of the gun shots, come back to the cabin and go to sleep," Shishido shrugged, sliding the door open. "Come on, Gakuto."

Gakuto gave a strangled whine, grabbing his jacket and sliding into his shoes before running out the door after the brunette.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Choutarou asked, glancing at Yuushi.

His blue eyes were filled with worry as he watched them disappear into the woods. "We can only hope so,"

Choutarou nodded, his own eyes filled with worry at the thought of the danger his two friends could be entering. He could only pray that they came back safe and sound.

_**Some people search their whole life to find, what I found.**_

"Are you sure about this?" Gakuto whispered, grabbing onto the sleeve of Shishido's short sleeved shirt. His eyes were darting back and fourth, searching for any sign of movement.

"This is the direction it came from, right?" the brunette questioned, glancing at his redheaded friend. He held his pointer finger out infront of him towards a small clearing a few feet ahead. "There's light there, see? We're almost there. There's no point in backing out now, when we've come so far,"

Within a few minutes, the two boys had reached the clearing illuminated by the moon that hung low in the velvetly black sky. There they found a cabin, just a little bit smaller than Atobe's. The sliding glass door was cracked and the lights were on, but it was impossible to see inside due to the maroon colored curtains that hung over the door.

The two boys exchanged glances before slowly creeping up the stairs.

Shishido knocked softly on the glass. "Hello? Anybody here?"

Hearing no response, he slid the door open farther and stepped inside, freezing almost instantly at the sight before him. Blood covered the wooden floor, splattered on the walls and even the ceiling. In the middle of the room lay two bodies, pale and lifeless, which were laying in pools of the crimson liquid. A bloody knife lay by the man's head. A gun inches from the woman's hand.

Gakuto gulped from behind him, taking a shaky step back.

"W-We should go..." Shishido took a step back, his eyes wide with fear. Shishido was a hard person to scare, but seeing two dead bodies... he was _terrified_.

As if on cue, the two boys took off running as fast as their legs would carry them. It didn't matter how many times they tripped or fell, they got right back up with the thought of getting as far away from that cabin as possible and back to the safety of their own. Their lungs burned and their bodies shook with fear, but they kept running.

When they returned to their cabin, the rest of the group (minus Atobe and Jay) were sitting around the living room waiting for them. They each wore a startled expression when they saw the two boys leaning against the now closed and locked glass door, breathing extremely heavy with pale faces and wide, fearful eyes.

They didn't have the chance to question it before the two boys pushed away from the door and ran, frantically, down the hall until they reached Jay's room. Choutarou tried to protest, to stop them from waking her up, but they were too fast, and had slammed into her bedroom before he could stop them. So they stood in the doorway, watching the two scramble to get off the floor.

"Jay!" they chorused, both on either side of her bed. They were shaking her repeatedly, yelling her name and doing whatever it took to wake her up. She was the oldest person in the cabin (other than Atobe's butler), and they needed comfort that only she could give them.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was actually minutes, the black haired female finally woke from her sleep, her tired eyes glaring at the two. She was ready to kill them for waking her up, but that was the last thing they were worried about.


	15. Scene 15

**SCENE 15**

**TV**

"You better have one _hell _of a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night, or you're dead," Jay growled at the two boys sitting across from her at the kitchen table, folding her arms over her chest. They tensed at the word _dead_ and Gakuto began to shake, biting his lip and closing his eyes tightly. Jay's lips pulled down in a frown. She had made such threats a hundred times over, and they never bothered them before. They knew she wouldn't really do it, she was just pissed. So why are they taking it to heart all of a sudden?

"Must you always make such threats? And you don't have to speak to them in such a cruel manner," Yuushi scolded from behind her, pushing his glasses up. She scowled, sliding down in her seat and attempting to ignore the disapproving look he was sending her. Choutarou stood next to him, glancing at Yuushi before back to Jay. He wasn't sure how he should feel about this whole mess.

"I-It's important," Shishido stuttered, his hands balling into fists around his shorts. This sent a wave of shock through everyone in the room. Shishido... stuttering without just cause? It was hard to believe.

"Talk to us. What happened out there?" Yuushi questioned, his blue eyes watching the two for any slight changes in attitude or expression.

"Out there?" Jay asked, glancing at Choutarou.

"Gakuto-senpai and Hiyoshi-san heard a gun shot, so Shishido-san went with Gakuto-senpai to check it out. They were like this when they returned," Choutarou explained softly, his brown orbs shining with worry. Jay felt a pain in her chest when she noticed how upset he was. Choutarou was not a person who should be sad or upset, it's just unbearable.

"Alright, so what did you see?" Jay questioned, her eyes narrowed at the two.

They tensed again, glancing at each and gulping. After taking a big breath, Shishido began to explain what they had seen upon discovering the cabin. He made sure to explain in great detail the entire scene. Everyone's eyes widened in shock aside from Jay, who found it hard to believe. Everyone was left speachless; they just didn't know what to say to that.

Jay stood up, her chair scraping across the wooden floor as she went.

"Where are you going?" Shishido stood up as well, his eyes still clouded with fear as he watched her walk towards the hallway.

She stopped, turning back around to face the brunette. "You've both been watching too much TV. It was probably just a dream. Maybe you should stop watching those damned horror movies, Shishido," she turned back around, shaking her head. "I'm going back to bed,"

"You can't!" Gakuto cried, jumping out of his seat and latching tightly onto her arm, haulting her from returning to her room.

"It wasn't a dream!" Shishido grabbed onto her other arm. "It was real! We both saw it, and the others heard the gunshots, to!"

Jay scowled, closing her eyes in an attempt to contain her anger. Sensing this, Choutarou pulled his friends away before moving to stand infront of her, his brown orbs locked with her narrowed ones.

"They won't be able to sleep until we figure out what's going on," he said softly, taking ahold of the bottom of her white tanktop and sending her a pleading look. "Can you please check, Jay-senpai? And then you can go back to sleep without anyone bothering you,"

Jay's eyes softened as she listened to his words and pleading tone. Why did this boy make her so weak? Her gaze moved to the side and she bit her lip. Normally, she'd flat out say no and be done with it, but Choutarou was holding her back. She just couldn't refuse anything he asked. That alone was enough to piss her off.

Talk about adding fuel to the fire.


	16. Scene 16

**Author's Notes****:**

I actually just realized that I forgot to include Kabaji earlier. He never speaks, and he's easy to forget! Sorry about that. He will be added in the next chapter, though~

* * *

**SCENE 16**

**Mission. Quest. Thing.**

"Fine!" Jay growled, turning around to glare at the source of her annoyance. Relief washed over Gakuto and Shishido and they rushed over, hugging her tightly and repeatedly thanking her. She scowled, attempting to push the middle schoolers off, to no avail. "Get these idiots offa me!"

"If you want her to check into it, I'd suggest letting her go," Yuushi commented, pushing his glasses up. Almost instantly, the pair let go, shuffling over to stand on either side of the tensai. She sent him a thankful look and he shrugged. "Think nothing of it,"

"I'll be going then," she heaved a sigh, grabbing her hoodie and throwing it on before slipping into her sneakers, which were placed by the glass door.

Choutarou watched her carefully, biting his lip almost hard enough to make it bleed. He didn't want her to go alone. What if something happened to her? He'd never be able to forgive himself. But, if something **did** happen, what could _he_ do? Jay was much stronger than him, and if it was something even she couldn't handle, then he didn't stand a chance. But he couldn't let her go alone! He just couldn't! Just as she was stepping outside, he called out her name, making her pause and turn around with a questioning expression. Sending her a determined look, he rushed over, grabbing his own coat and slipping into his shoes. "I'm going with you!"

"Choutarou!" Shishido called out in disbelief. His kouhai was out of his mind!

Choutarou shook his head at his senpai, a silent sign saying that he wouldn't change his mind. "I can't let Jay-senpai go alone, it's too dangerous!"

"Doesn't matter," Jay yawned, rubbing the back of her head as she stared boredly at the black forest. "I won't let anything happen to 'em, anyway."

"You better not!" Shishido growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

Normally, she would have responded with a smart ass comment or a threat, especially with her being as tired as she was, but she knew he was just worried about the younger male. They had a special bond with one another, and she would not be someone to come inbetween that.

"Alright, Choutarou. Let's get this Mission. Quest... _Thing_ over with,"

"Mission. Quest. _Thing_?" Gakuto questioned, cocking his head to the side. "What kind of name is that?"

She glared at him over her shoulder. "Fine. Murder investigation. Is that better?" He gulped, shaking his head rapidly. "Yeah, that's what I thought,"

Choutarou sent one last look at his senpai, giving him a reassuring smile before following Jay out the door. Thanks to the directions they had gotten from the pair, the cabin was fairly easy to find, and didn't take too long to arrive there. Choutarou was nervous about going up to the house, but Jay showed no fear. She probably didn't even believe that the two had saw what they claimed to of seen; it was probably their imagination. Kids these days, they watch too much TV!

Shaking her head, she climbed the steps and let her knuckles touch the glass. "Oi! Anyone here?" she waited a few minutes for a response and, hearing none, she slid the glass door open.

"J-Jay-senpai!" Choutarou whispered, scrambling after her and grabbing onto her arm. "We can't just - "

"_This _is the murder scene?" she scoffed, her eyes scanning the room. The room looked like a living room type area, but there was no furniture, with the exception of a plasma TV that hung on the far wall, to the left. The floor was made of wood, a bit darker than the one in Atobe's cabin, and the walls were a beige, off-white type color. As far as she could see, there was no blood and certainly no dead bodies. What the hell was wrong with those two?

Choutarou glanced at her, his voice soft. "I know what you're thinking, Jay-senpai, but Shishido-san wouldn't lie about something like this. You know how brave he is, but he was terrified!"

"Yeah, but - "

"Hello? May I help you?"

The two looked up at the female voice. Standing in the doorway across the room, obviously leading into the kitchen, was a brown haired woman wearing an apron. In one hand was a dish rag, and in the other was a glass. Her head was cocked to the side, a curious expression on her face as she wondered why two strangers were standing at her door.

Choutarou and Jay exchanged a look.

Just what the hell was going on?


	17. Scene 17

**Author's Notes****:**

Wow. The longest one so far!

* * *

**SCENE 17**

**Slippery When Wet**

"Ahh, well... you see..." Choutarou blushed, rubbing the back of his head. What were they supposed to say? Surely they couldn't just come out with the truth!

"We were told of a murder that happened here," Jay said bluntly. Apparantly they could...

"Senpai!"

"What?" she glanced at her boyfriend. But before he could respond, the woman started laughing, making a tic mark appear beneath Jay's eye. "The hell's so funny?"

"I... haha... I'm s-sorry... hahaha!" the woman took deep breaths, clutching the glass tight so she didn't drop it. When she finally stopped laughing, she motioned towards the kitchen. "Come have a seat and I'll explain,"

Jay started forward, but Choutarou grabbed her. "Are you sure about this, senpai? What if she's dangerous?"

"Relax, Chou-chan. It'll be fine," she grabbed his hand from her shirt and gently tugged him after the woman.

"Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at them as she reached into the cabinet to put the glass away.

"No. Thanks,"

She shrugged, walking towards another door, which looked like it led to a hallway. "Sean! Get in here!"

"What?" a male voice yelled back before the source appeared in the doorway, shirtless, with a towel over his dripping dark brown locks. His expression turned surprised when he saw the two sitting at the kitchen table, one looking annoyed and the other worried. "What's going on, Sarah?"

"Sit, sit," she ushered him over, earning a scowl from the male. She took a seat next to him before speaking. "Now, you claim to of seen a murder here earlier, correct?"

"We didn't see it. A couple idiots did," Jay answered, vaguely aware of the disapproving look from Choutarou.

"Ahh, I see I see. So that's what this is about," the male chuckled, resting his cheek on his hand. "First, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Sean Warner,"

"And I'm Sarah Veil. We're actresses - "

"_Actors_,"

" - From America. Both of our families are close to the Atobe family, and the two of us grew up together. We were rehearsing a scene from our new movie. let us use one of their cabins so we'd have privacy,"

"The scene we were practicing earlier was a death scene, where the husband and wife end up murdering each other because mphdfhj - "

"Sean! We can get into alot of trouble for giving away that much information about the movie!" Sarah scolded, her hands placed firmly over his mouth.

"Soffmpry!"

Sarah shook her head with a sigh, removing her hands and re-taking her seat. "Anyway, that's the story,"

"We must be pretty good, to of fooled your friends like that," Sean said smugly, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded.

"I don't know how we missed them, though," Sarah sighed. "Poor dears. They must be running crazy!"

"If I may, what's the name of your movie?" Choutarou questioned.

"_Slippery When Wet_. A murder mystery!" Sean announced proudly. "Due out in the fall of this year~"

Choutarou and Jay exchanged another look.

**Elsewhere...**

The sun was starting to peak over the horizon, and the boys of Hyotei had recieved no sleep. How could they possibly even _think_ of sleeping when two of their own were missing? They had gone out on a mission to check out the scene of a murder that Gakuto and Shishido had stumbled upon, but they had yet to return. They had been gone for hours!

"I knew this was a bad idea! I just know something happened!" Shishido ranted, pacing around in the same circle he had been creating for several hours now.

"It was your idea to send them," Yuushi pointed out from his seat on the recliner, one leg crossed over the other.

"No. It was my idea to send _Jay_, **not** Choutarou!" he snapped in return, turning to glare at the tensai.

"So it's okay for Jay to be in harm's way, but not Ootori?" Jirou questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes!"

Before any of them could respond to that comment, Atobe entered the room, dressed in a frilly pinkish-purple night shirt and black slacks, with Kabaji right behind him. His eyes scanned the room and he raised a brow. "Since when did all of you wake up this early?" he questioned, mainly pointing it towards Jirou, who failed to notice that fact.

"Buchou!" Gakuto cried, springing up and latching onto the captain, who looked mortified at the contact. "They're gone! They're dead! Murdered!"

"Murdered? What are you going on about? And get off of Ore-sama!" With some reluctance, Gakuto backed away. "Yuushi! Just what the hell is going on here?"

Yuushi sighed, glancing at the door. "We were woken up in the middle of the night by gunfire. Shishido and Mukahi went to check it out, and saw - "

"Dead bodies!" Gakuto interrupted. "There were two of them, one man and a woman!"

"There was blood everywhere," Shishido added, shaking his head as if to rid himself of the memory.

"Yes, well," Yuushi gave them a look. He clearly did not take too kindly to being interrupted. "After waking Jay up, she and Choutarou headed over to take a look. They have yet to return,"

"Which cabin?" Atobe questioned, his face devoid of any emotion.

"It starts out East, and then a sharp turn and you end up West," Shishido explained, pointing to make his point.

Atobe shook his head with a sigh, barely refusing the urge to facepalm. "That cabin is being leant to friends of Ore-sama's mother. They are practicing for their roles in the new movie, _Slippery When Wet_. It's a murder thriller,"

"So they... were acting?" Gakuto questioned dumbly and Atobe nodded. "But... Jay and Choutarou..."

"They either got lost or are talking with the two staying there," Atobe ran a hand through his hair. "Ore-sama is sure they will return soon,"

"I hope you're right," Shishido muttered, staring outside, which was slowly becoming brighter as the sun rose higher into the sky, escorted by a mass of light gray clouds.


End file.
